


The prince and the siren

by LocalTrashCanTM



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Sandersides - Freeform, Siren, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, prince - Freeform, thomas sanders - Freeform, virgil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalTrashCanTM/pseuds/LocalTrashCanTM
Summary: While transporting prince Roman to a new land, a siren begins to sing. Everyone on board jumps off, including prince Roman. As soon as he hits the water, he begins to drown. When the siren sees him, instead of eating him, he helps him to shore. The siren doesn't know why he saved him, but for some reason this man is special. Will a beautiful relationship blossom between the two? Will the siren return to being a cold blooded killer? Or will the prince kill the siren first? Read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

Roman's P.O.V  
I was in my chambers waiting for the captain to alert me of our arrival to The Island Of Logic. We were heading there so I could marry the prince, Prince Logan Logic. I am the prince of The Island of Fantasy. To show a symbol of unity, our fathers arranged for us to marry as soon as we were 18. However, we didn't want to be married. No offense to Logan, but he's not the person I want to marry. He's a great friend, but that's all I see him as. And I know I'm not someone he wants to marry either. He actually has a secret boyfriend named Patton. The reason it's a secret is that he's a servant boy, and the only reason I know about him is because I walked in on them making out one time. Logan and I have tried to make it to where we don't have to get married. We've made every excuse not to marry. We've been postponing the wedding for 11 years! You'd think they'd get the hint that we don't want to get married. Our fathers finally got annoyed at our excuses and forced us to get married as soon as I arrive there. To say neither of us were excited was an understatement. Both of us were upset. He was upset because he couldn't marry the one he truly loves, and I was upset because I was coming in between the two lovebirds. It's really sad to be so close to the one you love, but never be able to marry them or hold them. Before I left I tried telling my father that I didn't love him, but all he said that we aren't marrying for love but so our two nations can become one powerful nation. How can he force me, his son, to marry someone that I don't love?! I mean he got to my mother out of love, so don't I deserve the same? My thoughts were soon interrupted when the captain opened the door. "There's a storm coming, so if the waters get a bit bumpy just know that's why and it's not raiders." He said. I nodded before saying thank you. It wasn't long after he left that I started to be thrown around in my quarters. I quickly got a small bag and put a dagger and some coins in it before heading to the top deck. My father had said that whenever I decide to leave my quarters, I should bring a bag of those two things in case of emergency. As I made my way up to the top deck I heard screaming. "SIREN!" Was the only thing I heard before I heard the most beautiful singing ever and was put into a trance. 

"Come to me.  
Jump down and swim to me."

It was that phrase over and over. I soon got up to the deck before following the orders. As soon as I hit the water, I saw the siren. I watched as he stopped singing and began to tear into the shipmates. I screamed, momentarily forgetting I was underwater, before I started to swim away. I didn't get far before I felt the creature pull on my leg. I was running out of oxygen. I looked up at the creature and it looked back at me. It stopped pulling on my leg and just stared at me. I was starting to see spots. I started to swim up to get air when I realized I wouldn't make it. This is how I would die, at the hands of a bloodthirsty siren. At least maybe now Logan and Patton can get married. As my world started turning black, I felt something grab me and start to pull.


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil's P.O.V  
I was searching the waters for food. As a siren, I feast on humans. Most times I regret being a siren, but it's not like I can just not eat. I've tried. Many people believe that sirens don't have the capability of having feelings, however, that's not true. There are two types of sirens, ones who have been sirens for so long that they have lost their morality, and there are ones who still have it. I still have some. It's very small though, but it's been very small most of my life. You see, many sirens don't start off as sirens. When you die at sea, of the sea decides that you need to live, it will reincarnate you into a sea creature. I died when I was 18 in a suicide attempt. However, the sea decided that I didn't deserve to die and turned me into a siren. I've been one for the past 11 years. The first 5 years I tried to not eat humans, but that only made me sick. I was almost to the point of death when another siren helped me recover. I've learned that it's just in my nature to eat people, and I need to take care of myself either way. I continued my swim to find food when I saw a ship in the distance. I looked up to see that the clouds were grey. "Great. More waves for me to swim through."   
The waves make it more difficult to swim and to catch my meal. I watched as the ship started to tip a bit due to the storm. I swam closer to the ship and poked my head out of the water. I knew the shipmates saw me when I heard one of them scream "SIREN" at the top of his lungs. I knew that I was running out of time so I quickly began to sing.

"Come to me.  
Jump down and swim to me."

As soon as I sang those orders, crew started to jump into the water. I repeated it several times to make sure that I got everyone on board due to the fact that I hadn't eaten in a week. As soon as they all hit the water, I stopped singing and began to tear into the shipmates. That's when I heard a scream. I looked up a saw the prince. "Oh no the prince! He's gonna drown or the other sirens will get him! I have to take him to shore!" He started to swim away, but he didn't get far before I grabbed his leg. He looked up at me and I looked back at him. I tried to convey through my black eyes that I was trying to help him, so I stopped pulling on his leg and stared at him. He then kicked out of my weakened grip and started to swim up. I swam behind as I noticed he was swimming significantly weaker. I knew that he wasn't going to make it and as he went limp, I started to pull him to get air. When I broke the surface of the water, I knew he had passed out. Knowing what I had to do, I took a huge gulp of air, opened his mouth, and started to provide him with air. I continued to do so till we got to shore. I placed him on the sandy shore and put my head to his chest. There was a faint heartbeat. I then started to press on his chest to get the water out of his lungs while providing him with more. After what seemed like forever, he finally sat up and coughed up the water. When he did, I dive back into the water. "Who's there?" He asked, not knowing I was there. "Show yourself!" He said trying to grab at something. That's when o realized his little sack was now attached to my spiked fins. I slowly made my way back to shore. When he spotted me, he jumped back. I raised my hands as to say I meant no harm. He slowly approached me. I then grabbed the small sack and placed it between us. He looked at me and then the sack before grabbing it. "Thank you," he said putting it back on. "You're welcome," I said but it came out hoarse and scratchy due to me not using it in so long. "Are you the one you saved me?" He asked. I nodded. "I suppose I should thank you so, thank you for saving my life. In return I won't end yours even though you killed my shipmates." "I'm sorry, but I had to eat," I said meekly. He sat down then and asked,"Well couldn't you just eat fish." "No, they make me sick," I answered. "Well what about seaweed or some other sea vegetable." I laughed. "My teeth aren't really made for eating vegetables," I said showing off my razor sharp teeth. He jumped back a little and I got back into the water shyly. I didn't want to scare him. "I'm sorry," I said through the water. "No it's quite alright. Just didn't expect you to have that many sharp teeth." He said. "Do you know where I am?" He asked taking in his surroundings. "It's a small island. There's no inhabitants. I'm not even sure it has a name or if it's on a map." I answered. "Damn it. I'm supposed to be in The Island of Logic. Wait... this so perfect!" He exclaimed jumping up excitedly. "It's perfect that your stuck on a deserted island with no food ,and a deadly creature only 5 feet away from you that could kill you at any second?" I asked. "Well it's not good that I have no food, and you wouldn't eat me. I mean you did save my life." I blushed and muttered a shut up. "Aw your blush is adorable," I blushed harder," but no, it's perfect because now I won't have to marry Prince Logan." "Oh," was all I said. "You know, maybe being stuck here with a bloodthirsty siren won't be so bad after all," he said smiling at me. I blushed at his smile. "What's your name?" He said getting closer to me. "Uh. I don't know. I had a name but o haven't used it in so long that I've forgotten it." I said honestly. "That's sad. Here, maybe if I just start saying names it will spark a memory of what yours is. And just to let you know my name is Roman." He said patting the sand next to him. I understood what he meant and jumped out of the water and into the spot he was patting. "Aaron," "No" "Blake" "No" "Derek" "No" "Thomas" "No" "Valerie" "No" "Joan" "No" "Tayln" "Patton" "No" "Logan" "Camden" "No" "Virgil" "No- wait. I think that's my name." "Really?" He asked a little excitedly. "Yeah. It sounds very familiar. Thank you." "No problem" 


	3. Chapter 3

Romans P.O.V   
I looked at the siren beside me. He wasn't as bad as I thought. He was quite nice for a man eating monster. But, he wasn't a monster. He saved my life. He could have easily ended me, but he didn't. "Why didn't you eat me?" I asked aloud without thinking. I watched as Virgil tensed up a bit. "Sorry! I didn't think before I spoke. Oh god that was so rude of me to say! I'm so so so sorry! I really a-" "It's fine," he said interrupting me. "I knew you were the prince, so I decided not to eat you. Now if you were a corrupt royal, I probably would've eaten you, but you're not so lucky you." "Oh," I said kinda shocked,"Wait. How do you know I'm not a corrupt royal?" I asked. He opened his mouth to respond before closing his mouth and looking confused at the sand. "I'm... not sure. I just know you're not. It's like, deep down in my subconscious that you're not a bad person. I don't know but it really feels like that I know you. Sorry I must sound crazy well crazy for a siren." I laughed at that. "How would you know me though?" I asked generally curious. "Sirens don't start off as sirens, when you die at sea, sometimes, the sea will reincarnate you into a sea creature." "How did you die?" I asked. He looked down uncomfortably at the sand. "Oh I'm so sorry! I have no filter," I explained. He just shook his head. "It's ok. I died in a suicide attempt. I don't remember much of my life before being a siren, just my death. I mean I've been a siren for 11 years to put into perspective how long I've not had contact with another human." "Oh," I said not knowing what to say. "Do you remember what island nation you were apart of?" I asked. He shook his head. For about 5 minutes we sat in awkward silence. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you relive a horrible moment." I apologized for the umpteenth time. "Trust me when I say this, my suicide wasn't and doesn't hold a candle to my most horrible moment." Before I could ask anything else, he jumped into the ocean and swam away. As I watched him swim away, I could only hang my head in shame. I just lost my only comfort on this deserted island. Speaking of, I had to make a shelter. I turned away from the shore ,and headed into the island jungle. I used my dagger to cut down some palm branches to make a tent. I also tried to make a fire, emphasis on tried. After trying ,and failing, to start a fire, I just sat under my makeshift tent. I looked at the sky and saw that the sun was setting. Tomorrow, I would have to learn to make a fire and find fresh water and food.


End file.
